The Big Break
by erinmarybing
Summary: Finn's living in Ohio as a dreamer in college while Rachel's already making a big success out of herself in college performing on Broadway. Will a trip to NYC help Finn with his dream career and meet a girl along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Short chapter but they're going to get longer I promise! This is only to introduce everything**!

***Ugh I wish I owned Glee***

"Finny are you ready to go see your brother shine on Broadway? It's so wonderful!" Carole announced pushing dress after dress into her brown luggage. He's never seen his mom so excited before or run that fast in her life.

Finn sat slouched over with his elbows touching his thighs hands folded. Living in Ohio was rough. He was happy for his brother and all that, but he wanted his dreams filled too. Kurt his step brother moved to New York after high school and he hasn't been home for one holiday being wrapped up in all the rehearsals. He finally answered, "Uh yeah I guess. I'm proud of him." He replied with all of his strength.

Carole continued to load all of her things when Finn decided it was his turn. He head his mom calling after him, "Pack quickly we need to be at the airport in forty minutes. I repeat, FOURTY MINUTES." She announced making sure himself and Burt would hear.

Walking out the door and into the hall he entered his room. Posters were hung of famous bands like _"The Beatles" _and _"Nirvanna" _wishing his band was a poster in some ones room. One day that would be himself, Puck, and Sam.

One day.

He was sick of attending community college learning to be a sports journalist which he clearly didn't want to do. He was jealous of his brother attending a New York school and making his dreams come to life.

Sighing, he reached for his luggage when his black IPhone started beeping. He picked it up off his night stand and it read Kurt was calling.

"Hey Kurt." He said trying to keep enthusiasm. Phone calls with Kurt were long and dreadful, but it was nice hearing from his brother time to time.

"_Finn! I'm so excited I'm going to be seeing everyone tomorrow. You have NO idea."_

"We're excited to see you too, Kurt." He chuckled and went to sit on his bed, "You nervous for your major break tomorrow Mr. Annie Get Your Gun?"

"_I just can't believe I'm playing Buffalo Bill Cody! Its awesome this is back on Broadway! My roommate Rachel is playing the lead Annie though! This is the first time you guys are going to meet all my friends from New York I'm so happy!" _Kurt practically squealed through the phone.

"Yeah you've told me all about your best friend Rachel, Santana, and Blaine. Oh yeah, how's Blaine doing? Mom's finally excited to meet that boyfriend of yours. Oh and I'm bringing Sam and Puck to your opening night" He added not really sure of whom Blaine was himself or how he would react to bringing his friends.

_Kurt giggled, "Blaine's great. He's going to be there opening night. I've showed him pictures of all of you though so maybe he'll recognize you. The show- RACHEL YOU CAN'T DRINK AN ENERGY DRINK A NIGHT BEFORE YOUR PERFORMANCE ARE YOU CRAZY?" _He shouted through the phone killing his ear drums.

Scrunching his face he said, "Oh dude, not cool!"

"_Sorry Finn! I had to yell at the star over here. I forgot to say I'm glad you're bringing your friends the more the merrier to watch my great performance! Listen I got to go lecture her so have a safe flight with the parents tonight okay? Oh and I wanted to mention this before but real quickly, your dreams will come true one day too. Keep working. Love you brother!" _He said and the line went dead.

Lying back on his bed Finn smiled _maybe_ his dreams would come true one day. Maybe something will happen to Puck, Sam, and himself in New York. They'd be spending two weeks there because they were off for winter break. He'd just have to keep up the optimism.

The sound of his front door opened and he heard the voices of two loud teenagers scream from downstairs, "Hey Finn we just loaded our stuff in the car Burt's looking for your luggage lets GO." Puck screamed and then he heard the door shut again.

Crap.

Collecting all of his stuff he through whatever clothes he could in there. He knew his mom packed his toothbrush and all other stuff for him in another bag so he was good to go!

**Obviously**** Rachel and all of them will be introduced next chapter and all that jazz. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Double Take

***Ugh I wish I owned Glee***

**Chapter 2**

Arriving at the Ambassador Theatre in New York City, Finn walks out of the taxi accompanied by Puck and Sam fixing his tie. His mom told him to dress nice for the occasion.

"Boys over here!" Said Carole waving to them in the line to get in to the theatre. Three boys walk over to Burt and Carole who were standing not too far from the front of the line.

Puck was the first to speak, "So what's Annie Get Your Gun about anyway?" He asked.

Finn turned to him quickly after hearing the plot many times from his brother, "It's a wild west show where Annie Oakley gets discovered as the world's best sharp shooter. She did an act with Frank Butler and they fell in love. Frank didn't like that Annie was getting all the attention so he left their show to go to another one. Then he comes back and-" Finn was cut off by Puck.

Puck shot up his arm to silence him, "Wow, someone knows there Broadway. Oh Finn, what dress will you be wearing tonight?" He joked.

Sam started laughing at them while Finn punched him on the arm, "Hey, I hear about it from Kurt all the time. It seems interesting." He smirked.

Carole turned away from Burt to look at the boys, "Guys look at the poster behind you! It's your brother!" She squealed. He turned around to see no other than his brother smiling with his cowboy hat with the show name about his face.

"He looks great. I'm so proud." Burt said from behind Carole who grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Finn grinned at the little action turning his head back to the poster, "its funny how he got his own poster. He's not even the lead." Finn said.

Carole frowned, "Oh hush Finn. He's still important. OH look the lines moving!" She said loud enough for all of New York to hear. Finn chuckled and slowly made his way into the building letting Burt give all the tickets to the ticket booth.

Settling in the theatre they got section M. They let Carole and Burt go in first followed by Finn, Puck, and then Sam. Puck pulls both of their heads in front of him a little more, "So after this I say we go out to celebrate Kurt with the family and stuff then we go to some club and meet some New York chicks."

Sam smiled, "Yeah I guess we could. It's been awhile since we've gone out. I'm in." He answered turning to Finn who was caught up in the playbill.

"Earth to Frankenteen, are you in for later?" Puck asked as he watched him get interested in the playbill. Finn shot his head up and forgot he was obligated to answer.

"Uh yeah sure sounds good." He answered lingering his eyes back to the playbill. He's never been to a show before and he found these playbills interesting.

Walking towards them was an average sized looking guy with a black polo, red bow tie, and red skin tight pants he walked straight up to his parents, "I'm sorry to bother you before the show, but you must be Carole and Burt! Kurt's shown me so many pictures of you and I couldn't wait till after the performance. I'm Blaine!" He finished barely getting in all of his words.

Carole stood of from her seat, "Oh my goodness this is the famous Blaine he has been talking about for the past year! I'm so happy to meet you!" She said giving him a tight hug, "This is my husband Burt and my son Finn. The other two are his friends Sam and Puck." She finished admiring Blaine's choice of clothes.

Blaine waved to all of them, "Nice to meet you all." He finished and Burt stood up to shake his hand followed after Finn. Blaine laughed, "Wow Finn, Kurt wasn't kidding when he said you were tall." He commented.

Finn laughed, It's nice to meet you too. Oh well yeah, glad to see me brothers talking about me in a good way." He finished.

Finn, Blaine, and the two other boys talked about New York and sports until the lights flickered on and off.

Blaine finished the conversation, "Well it looks like the show's about to begin! You all are going to be so impressed with Kurt. You haven't met Rachel yet but her too! Nice to meet you all I have to head back to my seat, but I'm sure to see you after the performance!" He said and headed back to his seat a few rows in front of them.

Burt looked to all of them, "Well he's a nice kid. I like him." He finished sitting back in his seat. Finn nodded in agreement.

Lights go down in the audience and the stage is lit. All you see is Kurt on stage introducing the show as Buffalo Bill Cody. Annie Get Your Gun is a show inside of a show. He thought it was cool how he got to interact with the audience.

Kurt's character left the stage and it went through a bunch of characters when a girl he couldn't see entered the stage with a gun that accidentally shot a bird off another's hat. It was funny scene but her face was covered by her cowboy hat. He was guessing this was Kurt's roommate, Rachel.

Then the girl who played Annie faced the stage. She was filled with dirt all over her face because she had to act poor for the scene, but her acting skills were impressive. She got through a couple of scenes when she had her first solo song, "You can't Get A Man With A Gun."

Wow.

Her pitch was phenomenal and her singing was just powerful.

A couple of scenes later the character Annie didn't have dirt on her face anymore. He got a clear view of her face. My_ god._

She looked out toward the audience with wide brown eyes, her hair fell a little bit passed her shoulders, and her nose was a little big but it fit her tiny body. She was just, stunning.

Puck leaned over to Finn and said, "Kurt never told us he lived with a hot one." He added.

Finn's face dropped knowing that he couldn't stand a chance with a gorgeous girl on Broadway. She'd probably want to be with Puck like every other girl.

The show continued and he saw Annie and Frank kiss for the first time. He didn't like it one bit. She was so much tinier than the character Frank.

The show finally ended and everyone in the audience left the theatre besides their group, Blaine and two girls sitting up ahead, and two older men sitting in front of them. I guess they were all family and friends too.

A giggling Kurt appeared from the stage out of costume but still wearing his makeup. "Hey guys!" He screamed. Kurt ran down the aisle to Burt and Carole then hugged Finn and the two others. "I'm so glad all of you can make it! Everyone meet my other roommate Santana and our friend Quinn!" He said calling them over who were sitting with Blaine and the two other men. They all walked over to the group in the aisle.

Finn noticed Puck nonstop looking at Quinn; Both of them eyeing each other down while everyone was introducing each other. "Oh mom and dad, this is my roommate's dads! The star of the show dads Hiram and Leroy Berry!" He said. "Blaine texted me already and said you guys met before the show. We have so much to catch up on!" He exclaimed.

The parents talked while all the young adults formed another group. Finn was catching up with his brother with Sam, Blaine, and Santana while Quinn and Puck were together in their own conversation. He was having fun listening to his brother's stories but he just wanted to meet his gorgeous roommate Rachel. Something about her, he just really liked.

"So Kurt where's that roommate of yours?" He asked wanting to desperately see her again.

He caught Kurt off guard in another conversation with Santana when he turned and replied, "Oh she just texted me now she's coming out of the dressing room now." He answered not even asking about his brothers concern. He was too busy showing off.

He was about to jump in the conversation when he heard a loud noise come from the stage, "Ah! Hi everyone!" The small petite girl said with such a loud voice.

"Angel!" One of the Berry's said and ran over and squeezed her.

Carole and Burt introduced themselves to her next, "You were fabulous! It's finally nice to meet you!" Carole said holding Rachel in a tight embrace. Finn blushed thinking of the fact he wanted to hug her.

She met all of the adults when she walked over to Kurt who put an arm around her, "Here she is ladies and gentlemen the star of the show." He finished and Rachel put an arm around his waist.

She chuckled, "Thanks Kurt. Hey Santana, Blaine, Quinn, and oh sorry, who are you guys?" She asked smiling at the three.

They all introduced themselves while he noticed Rachel smiling at him as he introduced himself. He wanted to have a conversation with her.

The two groups formed back together and they talked about how the kids would go out to the bar and all the adults were going out to dinner. They all said their goodbyes and made the way to Maggie's pub.

Arriving at the bar Quinn and Puck shared a small table drinking their beers, Blaine and Kurt were talking by the darts, and Santana, Rachel, and Sam were all chatting at a table. He decided it was his time to move in.

He sat across from Rachel at the table while they were all laughing about something Sam said.

"Hey Finn." She greeted and smiled as he sat down.

He returned the smile and said, "I just wanted to let you know you did awesome on stage. You really got a voice." He replied.

She smiled, "Why thank you, Finn. That's kind of you." She said.

Sam noticed Finn eyeing Rachel like a hawk when he asked Santana to go get a drink with him up at the bar.

Oh my god he was going to be alone with Rachel.

Rachel took a sip of her beer and looked up at him, "So are you as interested in the Broadway stuff as your brother? You don't look like the type though." She finished tucking a stand of hair away from her face.

"I like watching it, but I could never be in a musical or anything like that. I'm actually a drummer in my band with Sam and Puck." He finished thinking he shouldn't of said that. His band wasn't going far so he figured it was dumb to bring out a small band to a professional Broadway star.

Rachel nodded her head, "Oh yes! I forgot Kurt was telling me about that once. He showed me one of your songs. You're really talented. I would know, I'm talented too." Rachel finished looking straight into his eyes with those wide bright eyes. He couldn't get enough of them.

He chuckled, "Thanks Rachel. It's just our band really isn't going anywhere." He complained and looked away ashamed, "I want that to be my future but no one's really discovering us." He let out and placed both his hand on the table.

Rachel fixed her black strapless dress as he talked and looked concerned, "Well Finn you've came to the right place, New York! Get gigs around here! Call a manager!" She said getting more excited. She looked up at him, "Don't give up on your dreams, keep working at them." Rachel commented.

Now he really liked her, "No one's said that to me before. Thanks for that." Finn finished looking at her. Also noticing how nice that skin tight dress fit her.

She placed her hand on top of his, "I'm only speaking the truth. You're going to get discovered. I'll help you." She finished looking at him.

Finn loved the touch of her hand on his. It felt almost too right.

Puck decided to walk over with Quinn at the wrong time, "Oh look at those two holding hands." He said laughing with Quinn. Rachel removed her hand from his fast looking down. He was going to kill him.

Rachel looked up, "We were simply talking, Noah. Relax."

Puck nodded, "You know I'd prefer Puck." He said back to her.

"Well, I'd prefer Noah." She replied which made Finn laugh. "Let's go get some more drinks okay?" She asked to all four of them. He let Rachel lead the way.

Man she had nice legs.


	3. Chapter 3: Rooftop

Finn was sitting in his hotel room watching T.V when a text came from Kurt:

"Finn tonight I'm having a party on the top of my apartment building at seven. I suggested everyone where fancy attire, but Blaine over here thinks we should stay casual. Just bring over some alcohol and we should have a blast. Just don't get too drunk tonight that you'll end up falling off the roof okay? See you tonight!"

Finn chuckled and decided it would be a great opportunity to see that girl Rachel again. He replied back,

"Hmm, sounds like fun. Do you mind if Puck and Sam tag along?"

Finn smiled as he sent the text back knowing Kurt may lay down some laws if they came. They weren't usually as 'sophisticated' at parties as from what Kurt says.

"Actually I was going to ask if you guys could play live for us tonight. Have your own first NYC gig on a rooftop? I'll give you free alcohol?"

He thought it would be a good idea considering someone would listen and maybe want to check his band out.

"Sure. I'll tell them now. I just don't want to play the whole night okay? See you then."

Finn put his phone down on the couch and walked into the kitchen area of the hotel room where they were playing cards, "Hey guys, party at Kurt's tonight on his rooftop. He wants us to play live there." He said as he grabbed a beer and sat down at the table with them.

Puck laughed, "Uh yeah, no thanks Frankenteen. No offense but your brothers parties aren't exactly my style."

"Listen it's not one of his stupid fancy parties this time. It's an actual drinking, band playing, good time party. At least we can make it be. Come on guys, maybe someone could hear us play and maybe look into us?" Finn insisted as he took a sip of his beer.

"21!" Sam called out and threw his hands in the air as Puck slammed his head on the table. "It doesn't sound so bad, I'm in." Sam said as he took back all the cards and shuffled them.

Finn smiled appreciatively, "Thanks Sam, but Puck it's a good way to get looked at and hey, I heard blondie's going."

"Quinn?"

"Yep"

He sighed, "Alright. I'm in."

Finn smiled at Sam where they shared a glance. They knew that would get him.

"21!" Sam called again and Finn was gulping down his beer.

Puck threw his cards in the air, "DAMMIT SAM. HOW DO YOU KEEP WINNING?"

Kurt was carrying a part of Finn's drums up the stairs to the roof struggling, "FINN, A-A LITTLE HELP!" He called when Finn turned around on the stairs watching Kurt struggling to carry the drum.

"Looks like someone needs to start lifting weights or something." Finn teased as he went down the stairs to take it from him.

"Very funny, but I'm going back to my room to get more ready because we have exactly an hour until people show up. Set up the instruments, all the decorations are already there." He said as he went down the stairs.

"Uh hey Kurt before you go.." He gulped. "Is uh, your friend, um.. um Rachel going to be there?"

Kurt smiled before he went in the door, "Well, um Rachel is getting ready right now. So I think she's going to be there." He finished and walked through the door.

Finn smiled and went to the rooftop to find it a square open space. There was a little spot in the corner where the instruments were to be put. There were white lights going all around the top, two tables with cups and food, and at least seven coolers. This should be an interesting night.

Finn, Sam, and Puck were setting up their gear until a few people walked in. He noticed it was Blaine and Santana. Blaine was wearing a cardigan as usual and Santana was wearing a black aztec crop top with leggings. There was no way to stop the drool from pouring out of Sam's mouth.

It finally hit seven and there were over one hundred people here. How did Kurt know so many people?

"Hey Finn, haven't seen you since I got here. That leather jacket looks sexy on you." Santana slired next to him knowing she got here early and already was a little buzzed.

"Well, thanks." He said trying to find Rachel in the crowd.

"Maybe I can take it off of you later, if you're interested." She said.

Finn didn't even notice what she said when he saw Kurt come through the door onto the rooftop with her. Her hair was curled nicely, she had red lipstick on, a black and white crop top with striped, and leather black pants. She looked incredible.

Santana followed his gaze, "Damn look at Berry. Well, I'll leave you to the midget, but my offers still on the table." She finished and walked away going towards a blonde girl who was dancing.

He tried to make his way over when he noticed her talking to that St. James kid.

"Finn! Chop, chop get to the drums!" Kurt bounced in front of him as he guided him towards them. Puck put his guitar strap on, Sam put his base strap on, and Finn put his microphone down where his drums were.

Finn began, "Welcome everyone to Kurt's party! We're gonna start the night off for you." He said and he began singing the crowd pleaser, 'Don't Stop Believin'

******** Rachel's POV *********

Arriving at the party she really wanted to see Kurt's brother. She looked around until she spotted him talking to Santana but making no effort to even look at her. Rachel starting walking towards him when she was stopped by someone.

"Rachel! You look great tonight! So how did you think of my pitch tonight?" Jesse said directly in her vision of Finn.

"Oh, hello Jesse." She said annoyed. "Umm.." She said looking around for Finn who wasn't there anymore. Now she was pissed at Jesse. "Your pitch was really off today."

With that she walked away and figured Finn ran off with Santana somewhere when she heard his voice.

She listened to his band watching him play. Something about the way he played drums and sang was a turn on to her. Jesse tried dancing with her throughout the performance but she shrugged him off.

"Rachelyy!" Kurt came up to her and hugged her. "Bless you f-for being YOU and only having one beer tonight!"

She lied to Kurt when she said she would have one beer. She hated beer. She went with this good tasting champaign and had four glasses of it and already tipsy, "I think you need a break from that." She chuckled.

Blaine came up behind Kurt, "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel.. don't steal my man!" He said drunkinly as he pulled Kurt away and led him out the door.

"Hey Rachel-l." Jesse said next in line waiting to talk to her.

"Go away Jesse." She said knowing what she said.

"Rachel maybe we could leave the party together. You can come back to my place?" He asked.

"I'd rather get sucked into a whirlpool."

Jesse tried taking her hand but Rachel pulled back when someone came up behind her and grabbed her waist. "Rachel, look at the time. Does this mean I get to dance with you now?"

She looked up to find Finn making an excuse for her to get away from Jesse, "Oh Finn I didn't even realize you stopped playing, but yes-yes it is that time. See you Jesse." She said and walked away with his hand on the small of her back. Jesse shocked in the background.

Rachel led him to a spot on the balcony where they could sit both taking their drinks with them.

"You know Finn, you played really well up there tonight. I'm impressed."

He smiled down at her, "Thanks. It was a bit off tonight from the drinking, but we did okay."

"Trust me it was great and thank you for saving me from Jesse." She said and placed her hand on his thigh sitting side by side.

Finn got chills from the touch, "Oh- it was no problem, really." He said nervously.

Rachel left her hand there wondering if Finn wanted it there, "Whatever you do, don't look to the left." She said snapping her head towards Finn to her right.

"Why? What's to the lef-" He finished and turned his head forward. He found Quinn and Puck getting to second base not too far from them.

Rachel started laughing into his chest when he joined in with her. The whole moment cracked them up. "Told you not to look."

They started talking about their lives and families when someone called her.

"RACHEL, RACHEL!" Someone called and came around the bend. It was a girl named Sugar. Apparently it snapped Quinn and Puck out of their make out session. They ran quickly away not thinking anyone saw them.

Rachel was shocked as she leaned on Finn's chest, "Mhmm what is it Sugar?"

"Kurt's puking in your bathroom and Blaine's past out on the floor next to him. Kurt's calling for you."

"Crap." She said as Sugar disappeared. She would have to get Kurt back for this. She loved spending time with Finn. "well looks like I have to go."

Finn got up and gave Rachel a hand off the seat, "I'll come with you." He smiled down at her. She took his hand and let him downstairs to Kurt and Rachel bathroom to help.

When they got down they unattached hands when they saw the mess in the bathroom. Kurt was violently puking with Blaine past out.

"Oh gosh, Kurt." Rachel said as she squatted next to him and rubbed his back. Finn got a glass of water for him.

"Here." He held it out to Rachel who gave it to him.

Rachel sighed, "Okay Kurt take sips and stay here. Finn, can you help me move Blaine to Kurt's bed?"

FInn nodded and grabbed Blaine's waist bridal style as Rachel held on to his legs. They were both a little tipsy and no lights were turned on so they had to find the way to Kurt's bedroom.

They walked until they accidentally rammed his head into a wall, "OOO" Blaine mumbled as Rachel apologized and Finn cracked up.

Finn and Rachel kept bumping him into things until they finally made it in his bedroom lying him down on his side.

"Well that was a work out." Finn joked.

Rachel laughed, "I suppose. I can't see in the dark back to the bathroom. Can you hold my hand?" She asked childlike.

Finn chuckled, "Of course." He grabbed her hand and led her into the hall way where Finn tripped over something, "AH!" He yelled as he took Rachel down with him.

Rachel landed on top of him, both of them yelling with laughter. "What the fuck did I just trip on?" He asked through laughter.

"You just stepped on ME! You assholes!" Kurt screamed from the floor.

"Kurt what the hell weren't you in the bathroom?" Rachel said laughing on top of Finn not bothering to move.

"I CRAWLED MY WAY TO THE BEDROOM NOW GOODBYE." He said as he scrambled into his room drunkenly.

Rachel and Finn continued laughing while Finn had his arms around her waist.

"Oh goodness, tonight was fun." She said looking down at him.

Finn smiled, "It really was." He replied looking up at her. He pushed a strand of hair out her face when he wanted to lean in and..

"ARE YOU TWO STILL ON THE FLOOR? GET TO BED SO WE CAN CLEAN UP IN THE MORNING!" Finn sighed as Kurt screamed at them from his bedroom.

They both got to their feet when Rachel asked if he would just like to stay in her room. Finn had no argument.

She stripped down into a t-shirt while Finn did the same to his boxers. They got in her bed with her tucked into his side and Finn with an arm around his waist.

**Folks, the Finchel train is making progress. I'm sorry for the break in an update (lol that rhymed) but I was busy with testing and homeowork blah blah blah. Review! :)**


End file.
